A lamp holder used outdoors, a garden or yard for example, is usually with its electric line and holder lying on the ground casually. The holder is therefore susceptible to rain and wind. The lamp holder can be neither fixed nor energy saving; when the power is connected, the bulb will be lit until the switch of the lamp is turned on manually, and on the other hand, the power be disconnected until the switch is turned off manually. Consequently, it is necessary to provide a lamp holder with a securing stake and is equipped with a timer or light sensor to facilitate more efficient control of on and off of the lamp.